Episode 3-15
Summary Gandharva assumes that the passage closed before Maruna could enter it, and chastises him. Maruna recalls his encounter with Akasha and the item she gave him, and decides that the cities would be a good place to find someone who knows about god-level items. He also decides not to tell Gandharva about the state of the sura realm, and pretends to feel bad about his earlier behavior. Chandra tells Agni that the suras are coming through the passages in search of food, meaning that they have already eaten all the weakest suras in the sura realm. Their conversation reveals that sometime in the past, the gods voted to place the Taraka clan in the sura realm, but now the Tarakas have destroyed it. Chandra says that in order to deal with this, he has been collecting fragments of Kali from the Taraka suras. Agni questions how this would allow him to connect to the Taraka clan, plus failure is as good as being eaten. Chandra then waits for Agni to say that it would be better to to have a human take the risk, which would lead to certain death; however, he adds that human lives are precious and tells Chandra that he must not sacrifice any humans until the situation gets so bad that they have no choice. Chandra, obviously trying to get rid of Agni, convinces him to return to Brilith in Atera. As Ran tries to get out of playing with the twins, Rana tells him that a secret document arrived for him. Ran assumes that Chandra wants him to do more errands for him; however, when he reads the letter, it is to inform him and several other humans that they no longer need to collect any fragments, and they are to meet next week in Kalibloom. The letter concludes with the claim that one of them will be saving the world. 3-015 look forward to city life.png|life in the city 3-015 scheming.png|fragments of Kali 3-015 humans pose a lesser risk.png|gods are too risky 3-015 done with playing.png|I'm done with playing Currygom's comment Maruna took off his gloves in Episode 3-10, and then put them on again. Afterword Nobody knows what it is, but it's a very small item. Since he wasn't wearing gloves last episode but he is in this one, I was worried that some of you would mistake the gloves for the item Akasha gave him, so I explained it in the Author's comment. Maruna took off the gloves in Episode 3-10, so he has worn them before. The item Akasha gave him is small enough to stay hidden in one hand. What do you think it's like to violently explode? The gods probably have some experience with this, don't you think? It's just a house. This isn't a house he bought because he got married—it's the house Ran has lived in since he was single. I changed the sky to sunset colors (orange) and forgot to change the window colors (blue). T_T But it's neither an urgent nor an important problem, so I'll fix it tomorrow. None of the characters here are new! Even though there've been changes in their style, all of these characters appeared in Season 2. What is it that they have in common? Why did Chandra choose them in particular? Why didn't he choose Teo or Airi? Notes * Now we know that Ran was not the only human doing Chandra's bidding. The people in the final panel are: ** Mirha Simon, Priest of Wind ** Ruche Seiran, former president of the Atera Branch Magicians Guild ** Siera Sies, Priest of Earth ** Clari Utas, a half living in Kalibloom ** Lutz Sairofe, Priest of Creation ** Tilda Melliot, manager of the Eloth Branch Magicians Guild 7 years ago * In Episode 2-153, Sagara tells Agni that when Ananta died, the Taraka clan had an alliance with the gods. In this episode, Agni and Chandra state that they had no choice but to approve putting the Taraka clan in the sura realm based on what they knew about the future, suggesting that it is not the type of alliance Sagara had in mind, but an act to save the universe. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Which god did the god-level item in Maruna's possession come from? Is it another fragment of Kali? ** What exactly are the fragments, and why did the Taraka suras have them in the first place? ** Why did Chandra choose those particular individuals to hunt/gather fragments for him? References